


一捧清水

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 棋昱
Kudos: 10





	一捧清水

“你是谁啊？”  
蔡程昱被这突如其来的询问吓了一跳，他回头看了看问话的人，噫！好凶！这人不会要打他吧？  
“我……我叫蔡程昱！”他大声喊了一句像是给自己壮胆，手里攥紧那条细细的马头绳，还是有些怯怯的。瞪着他的圆眼睛。“我弟弟不见了，你有没有看到……”  
龚子棋看到他怕，把声音放柔，压低了嗓音问他弟弟是什么模样。  
“我弟弟约摸这么高……然后眼睛圆溜溜的有些黑…肩膀小小的，十六岁模样……不，看起来更加显小些。”蔡程昱认真比划着，龚子棋看着他发愣。蔡程昱脸肉肉的眼睛也圆溜溜，现在看起来又焦急又害怕，眼角都是红的。  
“没……没有…”龚子棋摇摇头。“我去工会牵一匹马去和你一起找吧？你一个Omega也不好，待会天黑了多危险。”  
蔡程昱的脸蹭一下红了。扭扭捏捏的说了谢谢。  
两个人一起骑着马到处找人。  
“你的Alpha呢？他怎么放心你一个人出来?”  
蔡程昱头压的低低的，过了一会才小声的说了一句，我没有Alpha啦……  
这下轮到龚子棋蒙圈了。现在在找人他也不好说更多题外话，只是嗯了一句。  
找到大傍晚都没有找到人，蔡程昱说他要回家看看，龚子棋决定陪着他回去，说看一眼没事了再走。  
他也没有看起来那么坏嘛。蔡程昱想。  
到了家黄子还是没回家，大家都回来了，窝一团又生气又叹气。龚子棋问他他弟弟为什么要出走。  
“闹小孩子脾气罢了”蔡程昱低下头去望着自己袖口的花纹，“他就仗着大家都宠他。听见了他打小喜欢的哥哥去你们知青办相亲去了，心里不舒坦罢。”  
“性子倒是直爽。”  
“你还夸他，这是什么好事?”蔡程昱叹气。眼见着天黑了，高杨来了，高杨独自一个人牵着马去了。  
“那便是你弟弟的心上人?”龚子棋指着高杨问。  
“是。”  
“他喜欢你弟弟吗？”  
“他是喜欢的。明人眼里都看得出来。”  
“那不用担心了。他能找到你弟弟。”龚子棋望着他的眼睛坚定的说。  
蔡程昱想问你怎么知道，可是望着龚子棋那样坚定的样子也只能相信他了。  
龚子棋说他要走了。蔡程昱想送他，他拒绝了。  
“我叫龚子棋。有事你可以去知青办找我。”  
蔡程昱点点头，对他笑了。说，“我叫蔡程昱。”  
龚子棋就夹紧马肚子，走了。  
大家都没有心思吃完饭，蔡程昱还是去做了。放在灶头上，认认真真想，黄子喜欢吃这些。  
终于高杨把黄子带回来了，他眼睛红红的窝在高杨怀里，大家本来就不打算责怪他，现在倒好，反而开始哄他了。大家对他总是宽容。  
蔡程昱招呼大家吃晚饭，吃完了又自己独自一个人去收拾。夜深人静才拿出些女红来绣。他要给弟弟们缝裤子。可今天他却缝起了一个荷包。他在上面绣了个鹰，绣了好一会又脸红了，把荷包丢一边去，我为什么要缝这个。他自言自语。可是又去捡了回来，拍了拍上面不存在的灰。又开始红着脸绣那只鹰。  
谁晓得第二天又见到龚子棋了。  
他把荷包带在身上去放羊。赶着羊群到了一片肥沃的草地他就坐下来开始绣他的花。正认认真真的和那些针脚作斗争呢，忽然有人从背后拍他一下。他吓得不轻，一着急手一偏刺在手指头上一粒血球就冒出来。他赶紧放进嘴里抿着，回头就看见龚子棋。脸颊开始发烫，手脚并用的向后退要躲开他。  
“怎么这么不禁吓。”龚子棋担忧的看着他，“你给我看看手。”  
只不过是针扎了一下罢了。可看着龚子棋紧皱的眉头，他又乖乖的把手伸出来给他，上面沾着他的唾沫，湿濡濡的一层，龚子棋拿指腹蹭了一下。抬头看他。  
“你这样笨手笨脚，哪里会有人讨你?”  
蔡程昱年纪不小了，还没有成婚，这事就戳了他的痛处，他气的鼓气腮帮子，可是说出来的话却没有什么威慑力，“要你管我……嫁不出去我一辈子陪父亲母亲。”  
“你倒是看得开明”龚子棋坐在他身边，望着他手里的荷包，“这不还是有想嫁的人了?这是绣给谁的?”  
“你！你干什么看我的东西！你无赖！”蔡程昱把没绣好的荷包揣进衣服里，愤愤的瞪他一眼。脸却是通红的。  
“你的眼睛真好看，亮晶晶的，里面有星星。”  
龚子棋突然没头没尾的说了一句，没有回他的话。  
这下子蔡程昱更加害臊了，手脚都不知道该怎么放。这会儿一只小羔羊跑过来要窝进蔡程昱的怀里。他把羔羊虚虚的楼起来放在腿上，开始挼软绵绵的羔羊毛。  
“小家伙没了母亲，又被其他羊欺负，粘我粘的厉害。”  
龚子棋突然想他要是是个母亲一定是顶温柔的母亲。然后又被自己闹了一个大脸红，支支吾吾也不知道该说什么。情急之下问他读了书没有。  
蔡程昱突然眼睛发光，望着他，“我认识一些汉字，能读一点书。”  
“我那里有好多书，我放在我睡觉的地儿，你要是想看，我可以给你带，你若是又不懂的地方可以问我。”  
“真的?”  
“我不会骗你。”他看着蔡程昱发光的眼眸觉得自己要完蛋了，他其实不爱读书，但是朋友刘彬濠倒是有一些，他只能想办法去借了。“明天你再来这个地方，我拿给你。”  
“好。”  
龚子棋又告诉他，自己是上海下放过来的小伙子。上海很繁华，有彩色的霓虹灯，有很多汽车，有烫着大卷的时髦女人，有黄头发蓝眼睛的洋人，还有海。  
这都是蔡程昱想象不出来的东西。  
蔡程昱问他，霓虹灯有没有草原上的星星好看，汽车是不是像马儿一样可爱，卷发不是天生的吗为什么要去烫，黄头发蓝眼睛也不奇怪啊，他们洋人也是人嘛。  
龚子棋哑口无言。  
可蔡程昱又问他，什么是海。母亲也是海边来的，父亲说母亲是海洋给他的馈赠。  
“你看看风吹草原的样子，海里的波浪也是这个感觉。”  
“是吗?”  
“海是蓝色的。”  
“那多美啊。”蔡程昱憧憬的望着他的眼睛，笑意布满了脸颊。  
龚子棋怔怔的望着他。是啊，多美啊。他喃喃自语。  
突然间听见有人在喊龚子棋，龚子棋赶紧站起身来答应，抱歉的看了他一眼。  
“再见了，蔡程昱。”龚子棋给他一个笑。  
完了，完了。蔡程昱想，这人看起来这么凶笑起来这么这么甜啊。他拿出衣服里的荷包又开始绣，一针一线的将他那一点点不能言说的心情全部绣进荷包里。  
两个人第三天又约在一起。蔡程昱抱着那些书特别开心，甜甜的道谢，说“谢谢子棋。”然后两个人坐着一起看书。他带的是诗集，泰戈尔的诗集。  
蔡程昱只觉得诗很美，但是他说不出来。  
第四天他给他带了纸笔和橡皮。和他讲可以把喜欢的部分写下来。就这样一天一天的两个人慢慢熟络。  
“蔡啊蔡”龚子棋叼了根草躺在他旁边看他快绣好荷包。“你要是有喜欢的人干嘛不和哥说说，哥指不定能帮你。”  
蔡程昱欲言又止。沉默了好一会，龚子棋以为他这次又不打算说，正想着怎么再开一个话头，蔡程昱却开口了。  
“他是个知青，人很好，非常温柔。我想把这个送给他。也不一定要他接受，能让他明白我有这份心意就好了。”蔡程昱把线头咬断，把荷包举起来对着天空，好像这就是一只翱翔的鹰。“他总是要走的，我不能束手束脚。”  
这真叫人嫉妒。龚子棋心里喊着。我嫉妒他。嫉妒他能得到蔡程昱这样一份赤诚的爱。  
蔡程昱多么好，他有一把好嗓子，能唱好听的歌儿，一双大大的圆圆的眼睛，湿漉漉的。还有他白白的皮肤和手上细细的软肉。谁会拒绝他。  
“他一定会接受你的。”他说。蔡程昱蓦的抬眼看他，甜甜的笑了。  
“谢谢子棋。我希望是这样的。”  
龚子棋回了睡觉的土房里心乱如麻。刘彬濠和马佳都不知道他在愁什么。  
“哎，子棋。你那个小Omega不理你了?”  
“什么你的我的，人家有喜欢的人了！”  
马佳和刘彬濠面面相觑，也想不出什么安慰他的话。  
“哎，兄弟，算了算了。你看看还那么多Omega排着队想和你交往呢，怎么就喜欢上了这个榆木脑袋的小孩儿?”  
龚子棋摇摇头，爬上炕窝进被子里睡了。  
他梦见蔡程昱把荷包给了一个他看不清脸的人，那个人答应了蔡程昱，两个人结了婚，婚礼上蔡程昱打扮的非常好看，白白的小手握着他的手说谢谢他的祝福。  
他把自己给吓醒了。他起了个大早，跑去拉着李向哲搏击。李向哲给他搞醒了有点生气，两个人打得有点过猛了。  
“龚子棋你发什么神经？”  
李向哲把他锁的不能动，让他冷静。龚子棋答应他不打了他才动手。两个人跑去吃了早饭，龚子棋一如往常溜号去看蔡程昱。  
今天蔡程昱来的分外早，看见他来了有些慌乱，难道是成了?如果没成我就好好安慰他。龚子棋想。  
结果蔡程昱跌跌撞撞的拿起什么东西往他怀里塞，飞似得跑了。  
他看清楚了是那个荷包，腿脚动的比脑子快快步去追蔡程昱，一把把人拉进怀里，两个人重心不稳倒在草地上，撞得龚子棋的背疼。可是他不管，他把蔡程昱紧紧的搂在怀里。  
“蔡阿蔡……”他叹息似的说。鼻腔里都是蔡程昱身上那股格桑花的信息素的味道。“我愿意。”


End file.
